Secret
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: They wanted time alone together, to show their love and become one again. They finally find themselves alone and waste no time in doing just that. GerRuss. GiftFic


**Warning: Sex. Yaoi. SEXYNESS! Uke Russia! Pure smut in the beginning the fluffles at the end.**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this to my perfect muffin, I LOVE YOU GIRL!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own….blah. I hate that fact.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Russia was feeling anxious; he wanted the meeting to be over already. He could feel that gaze on him again and shivered. He could just feel the other nation hide a grin. Russia nibbled his lower lip, feeling himself get excited. It was always like this, the subtle teasing, then the impatient waiting.<p>

The whole meeting was filled with promising and heated looks, of double meanings and soft brushes whenever they walked by each other.

Russia shivered again at the thought.

The timer went off, for the end of the meeting. His fingers twitched but he kept smiling as the others left. Finally they were alone. Russia stood up and turned, sitting on the table, he smiled coyly as he watched the other nation slowly stand and stalk over to him.

Russia purred as his soft lips were assaulted by firm ones. Strong arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other buried in his beige hair. The calloused hand yanked his hair, causing a sweet pain to his senses and baring his neck to the man in front of him. He whimpered as he felt unforgiving teeth bite his neck and moaned softly.

The man grinned against Russia's neck and said "You've been wanting this all day, haven't you?" in a deep voice.

Russia shivered and nodded "So have you...Germany"

Germany pulled back grinning at Russia. He stroked Russia's soft cheek with a rough hand and said "Ja, You look so fucking cute. Always smiling acting so innocent, like you've never seen a cock in your life. When you know you beg for mine every night."

Russia moaned in arousal, clutching Germany's jacket. He kissed Germany hard bruising his own full lips and said "I want you, I want you so badly." he just loved when Germany spoke to him like that.

Germany grinned wider and cupped Russia's growing arousal, watching as Russia gasped and arched into his touch "Really, you want me, you want my cock again? You got to beg, my little doll." he rubbed Russia crotch.

Russia moaned, he grabbed Germany's wrist, wanting more "P-please, fill me. I want to be claimed by you again and again."

Germany shivered hard this time and suddenly lifted Russia, bridal style.

"What ever my Motherland wants." He grinned walking out of the meeting room and towards his own.

Russia peppered kisses on Germany's lips always loving that feeling. When they got to Germany's room, he turned the knob for them to enter.

Germany kicked the door shut and locked it as well before placing Russia onto his bed. Immediately, Germany kissed Russia heatedly, shoving his hands under the beige coat that hid Russia's body. He pulled away ignoring Russia's wanting whimper for now.

"I swear I will burn this coat one day." Germany said as he undid the clasps "So you can never hide your body from me." He continued then just ripped Russia's button up open, making buttons scatter everywhere, and latched onto a pink nipple.

Russia moaned as Germany nipped and sucked on his nipple "B-but I-ah!" he gave a slight cry as Germany bit his nipple hard. His eyes teared up on reaction but Russia pushed more of his chest against Germany's mouth.

"What was that?" Germany asked between every lick he gave to Russia's bruised nipple

"I..I don't know" Russia had forgotten, he shivered hard "You..You did that on porpose!" he accused.

Germany grinned and didn't reply. He unbottoned Russia's tan pants and pulled off his brown boots before doing the same to Russia's pants and boxers. Germany gripped Russia's member, loving the keening sound that came from his Russian.

"N-Nyet~" Russia tried to say as he gripped Germany's shoulders "Y-you're fully dressed..." he moaned as Germany slowly pumped him "I-it's n-not fair!"

"Then do something about it."Germany said, teasing.

Russia gave a disgruntled sound and flipped their positions so he was straddling Germany. He pulled Germany's hand from his member and kissed him hard. His hands fumbled to remove Germany's jacket and black tank. He suddenly ground against Germany's groin, earning a deep groan of pleasure. Russia giggled in self satisfaction then gasped as Germany gripped his ass, squeezing it and spreading it apart. He gave another whimper as he felt a finger tease his entrance.

Russia panted softly, struggling to unbutton Germany's pants and pull them down, with his boxers. He only got them down to mid thigh before Germany lifted him.

"Thats good enough." Germany said as his cock was free. He pulled Russia in line with his cock but didn't push up. He pushed his fingers against Russia's mouth and said "Suck."

Russia did so quickly, drooling slightly.

Germany smiled this time, lovingly. He pulled away his fingers and kissed Russia deeply. He slowly pushed two fingers into Russia's quivering hole, then kissed Russia's neck as the pale nation moaned softly. Germany bit into the slender neck and sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark there, so people would know he was taken. He made sure the scarf couldn't hide it.

Germany let go of the neck and kissed Russia hard again as he pumped his fingers in an out of Russia even harder, knowing the pale nation loved it.

Russia kissed back his hands tangling into Germany's hair. His head fell back as he whimpered and said "Please, please, please~" constantly.

Germany growled lowly in his throat, loving the reactions he got from the Russian. He added a third finger then a fourth. He curved his fingers, pressing a bundle of nerves that had Russia crying out in pleasure. His member throbbed in approval and Germany tore his fingers away from that hot entrance

"You ready mein Russland" he asked almost teasing

"Da, da! Just do it, please!" Russia begged trying to impale himself onto Germany's hardness.

Germany shivered at how wanting Russia was, he entertained the thought of dragging it on but as his cock throbbed again, he knew he couldn't. Germany finally let Russia drop onto his thick member, shouting as the tightness engulfed him.

"O bozhe!" Russia cried out as he was filled so completely.

Russia moved his hips quickly, bouncing and rocking on Germany's member. Sounds of pleasure constantly escaped his lips as he tried to get Germany deeper inside, to become truly one.

Germany tilted his head back, allowing Russia to set the pace for now as he experienced Russia's tightness as he always have. No matter how many times they have done it, Russia never seemed to lose that tight heat.

Finally, Germany couldn't take Russia's pace anymore. He gripped Russia's hips and lifted the other nation almost completely off his member before slamming him back down, his hips thrusting up to meet the Russian.

He continued that for what seemed liked forever, going harder and harder each time till Russia's bottom was red from how hard their skin slapped together.

"You still liking this mein katzchen?" Germany strained to say as he panted harshly, sweating.

Russia let out a silent scream as a harsh thrust hit his prostate dead on.

"Da, da, da, da!" Russia choked on moaned out. His own skin glistening with sweat.

They both could hardly hold themselves from cumming, but as a matter of pride, Germany would make Russia cum first.

And that he did.

Germany began thrusting almost wildly against Russia's prostate, enjoying the screams it caused then he shouted as that sinful entrance tightened around his straining member as Russia came hard with Germany following, thrusting in a few more times to ride it out.

Russia fell onto Germany's hard chest, panting quickly, he could feel his chest sliding against Germany's and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the other nation's shoulders and kissed his cheek

"That was perfect, as always, moe Otechestvo" Russia said softly

Germany grinned, wrapping his own arms around Russia's waist, pulling the cute nation tighter against him. He kissed Russia on the lips, never getting tired of the sweet taste

"You were perfect, Mein Katzchen" Germany whispered against Russia's lips before pulling back.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw that beautiful blush spread across Russia's cheeks. Germany smiled

"Ich liebe dich, mein Mutterland" he said, staring into Russia's violet eyes.

Russia smiled as well, his heart bursting "Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moya otchizna"

* * *

><p><strong>Russian<strong>:

Da - Yes

Nyet - No

O Bozhe - Oh god

Moe Otechestvo - My Fatherland

Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moya otchizna - I love you too, my Fatherland

**German:**

Ja - Yes

Mein Russland - My Russia

Mein Katzchen - My Kitten

Ich liebe dich, mein Mutterland - I love you, my motherland

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
